Long Range Telepaths
Long Range Telepaths There are several kinds of LRT. There are the genetically altered and purpose bred LRT of the Kermac, the genetically altered and bred LRT of the Saresii of the first Age of Knowledge and there are Naturally occurring long range telepaths. * 1) Kermac LRT are bred and forced into service by the Kermac. They have no other purpose, devolved muscles and legs and are usually to weak to move on their own. They are cared for (movement, feeding, cleanliness, etc) by LRT tenders and special Care robots. Kermac LRTs are found on every Kermac Capital ship and there are LRTs at every major colony and settlement. Kermac LRTs are just like any other Kermac thrall species, controlled by the Thought Police and severely punished for any errors or "subversive" thoughts. Kermac LRTs fatigue after about 10-15 minutes and must rest at least an hour before they can send again. "Receiving is less stressful and they can perform that role longer. They usually speak to a LRT Interpreter who translates their whisper gibber into understandable language. *2) Like the Kermac, the Saresii for the First Age of Knowledge used similar LRTs to convey messages. This is according to Cateria the sole surviving Seeinan commander. *3) Out of every 100,000 or so Saresii a natural LRT is born. An individual who can send and transmit thoughts over vast distances. The Kriiet are a race of Natural LRTs from the Andromeda Galaxy (Union Member #4501) and many Kriiet work for NAVINT, listening into Kermac LRT traffic. As much as the Narth are naturally powerful Psi Talents, only a few individual Narth are known to have long range telepathy abilities. Most Narth have a limited range. The Narth who is Eric Olafson's friend has a range of about 3 Light minutes. The Narth Supreme however has demonstrated the ability to contact minds across many thousand light years (but he must know that Mind) Normal telepaths (regardless if Kermac, Phantas, Kriiet, Narth or Saresii have a range between a few centimeters to about 1000 meter) Anything more is considered very powerful. Anything less is Touch Telepathy (physical Contact is required) The Kermac sell their bred LRTs to anyone - Freespace Planets, Shiss, Nul, Karthanians and until recently their services could be obtained at Golden Bazaars.1 Purchasing and "owning" a LRT is of course illegal in Union Space. LRTs are however not prohibited to sell or profit from their talent and open LRT Service Offices.( Due to GalNet, LRT is a very rare and almost unknown thing in the Union) 1 It was a gray area as Kermac Message Parlors were always run and operated by normal beings (Normal Kermacs or others who owned LRTs) The facilities, the business affairs, message fees was all handled by others.On Golden Bazaars,and some other Freespace centers they were the businesspartners , but LRTs only were cared for (feed, washed, some entertainment and rest periods. LRTs are unable to care for themselves as they needed robots or Tenders. LTRs legs are to weak to support them (on purpose) or do most things an independent individual does. Their physical handicap was breed into them so they were utterly dependend on their handlers and had little chance of revolting. The Golden knew full well that LTR services were forced (slave labor) but the term "Partner" glossed it over. Category:Society